1. Field
The present invention relates to cameras having a viewfinder suitable for telescopic photographing and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a digital camera can determine a photographing composition by displaying an image currently photographed onto a display device, such as an LCD monitor. Especially in a video camera, there is also known a camera, wherein an auxiliary photographing section that photographs a wide angle image for viewfinder display is provided independently of a recording-purpose image pickup section. In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei-5-145818 is listed as an example of the above-described camera.
Incidentally, the conventional single lens reflex camera includes a TTL (Through The Lens) optical viewfinder that observes an image of a subject with a reflected light from a movable mirror disposed on a photographing optical path. With such an optical viewfinder, the state of a subject through an optical shooting system can be confirmed as it is, however, when the field angle of the optical shooting system is narrow as in telescopic photographing, the field of view becomes extremely narrow. For this reason, a camera configured to observe a wide angle electronic image from an eyepiece section of the above-described optical viewfinder has also been studied.
In the camera configured to observe a wide angle electronic image from the eyepiece section of the optical viewfinder, the display area of an electronic image usually does not coincide with the field angle of the optical shooting system, so it is requested that the field angle of the optical shooting system can be known on an electronic image.
Moreover, in the camera configured to observe a wide angle electronic image from the eyepiece section of the optical viewfinder, if the display of an electronic image of the viewfinder can be switched depending on the situation, the convenience of a camera will be improved further.